The present invention particularly refers to rotary cutting tools designed for rough machining at high speeds and high removal rates such as used in manufacturing dies.
A cutting tool of the above kind is disclosed, for example, in JP 06-304806. The cutting tool is designed for deep plunging operations and comprises a cutting head formed with chip evacuation flutes extending from a front face thereof along a longitudinal axis of rotation of the tool, and a plurality of cutting inserts mounted at the front face of the cutting tool on body portions thereof disposed between the flutes. The cutting inserts are mounted so that their clamping screws are directed substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the cutting tool, and their operative cutting edges are disposed in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation and overlap so as to present a required number of effective cutting edges providing a pre-determined cutting radius.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new cutting tool of the above-specified kind.